


A Handful of Punishment

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Established Relationship, Humanformers, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commissioned fic, by an anon, as a gift for Bicobooty on tumblr. </p><p>A long the lines of "the non sexy kind of spanking and needing a good reason. It hurts and is not fun for Crosshairs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handful of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bicobooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicobooty/gifts).



> Ahhhhh. My first ever commissioned fic! I was so excited to write this hehehehe. It was actually a bit of challenge to write at first, but I just kept writing and writing until this was the result!

It all began when Crosshairs wouldn't keep his feet off the table.

By the time Drift had returned to their shared condo from his shift, Crosshairs was relaxing on the couch. His usually worn green over coat was now draping over one side. He had a can of beer in one hand and the t.v. remote in the other. As Drift closed the door behind him, he froze after hearing a loud moan coming from the speakers. With a suspicious glance, he walked to the couch's armrest and stared. He then made a surprised sound at the sight that greeted him.

“Crosshairs!” Drift flashed a glare at the Australian and adverted his gaze. “Why are you watching a pornography?!”

He was met with a loud snort. Crosshairs took another sip from his can. “Puh-lease. We've done worse stuff, ya know.”

Drift's sigh was extremely exasperated. He stepped closer and sent another glance at the screen and frowned. He was embarrassed by the thought that people could do such lewd and raunchy acts for money, despite his reservations with his, albeit kinky at times, relationship with Crosshairs. Having sex with a stranger in front of a filming crew, for so many people to get off on. It didn't seem possible that a person could bend in such a position either...

Drift's irritation grew after he saw the cans gathered by Crosshairs' foot. Nearly an entire twelve pack, not including the one in his hand, littered the floor. He scowled at Crosshairs as he picked the paratrooper's jacket off of the couch and moved to hang it on the wall rack near the door. Drift was not a perfectionist when it came to keeping a tidy household, but it was a tough battle getting Crosshairs to be more considerate.

“I was hoping we could spend the rest of the night doing something _together_ ,” Drift said with a frown and slowly moved to sit beside Crosshairs. The Japanese man folded his arms together.

Crosshairs responded with slipping an arm over Drift's shoulder and shrugged. “Kinda late, don't ya think?”

“It's never late when you want to do anything,” Drift replied with a pout and turned his head away. He pulled back when he felt a kiss pressed against his cheek and eyed Crosshairs with a displeased gaze. “Your breath reeks of alcohol.”

“Yer always such a liddle grouch when ya get home,” Crosshairs replied with a chuckle. Another sip of beer. “Kinda hot.”

When Crosshairs lifted his legs and crossed them on top of the coffee table, Drift shook his head and quickly leaned forward. What made it worse was the fact that Crosshairs still had his boots on. Boots...covered...in....dirt.“ _Iie_! You know I don't approve of feet on the furniture.”

He gently grabbed his partner's legs and pushed them off the table.

“D'ya gotta be such a buzzkill?” Crosshairs asked with a smirk and drank another sip.

“Do you have to be so messy?” Drift shot back and gestured down to the cans. He wasn't going to cave in and clean after Crosshairs this time. “Totemo meiwaku...” he hissed.

“Ah, ah. Ah'm too drunk to pretend yer Japanese is annoyin' to hear. Heh. Actually, Ah like it when ya speak it more,” Crosshairs replied with a chuckle.

As crude and annoying and how much he got on Drift's nerves, Crosshairs did have a point. He would be much more sober tomorrow. As Drift flicked his eyes back to the television one more time, his eyes seemed to brighten to life. He produced a single huff of air and slowly stood up.

“I am going to sleep,” he announced suddenly. He leaned down and gently tilted Crosshairs's face by his chin. “I hope you go to sleep soon and clean up your mess. We'll be having a _talk_ in the morning.”

Crosshairs pursed his lips in confusion as they stared at one another, but did not reply. He grabbed Drift's hand, however, and placed against it. He chuckled again and smiled. Sometimes Crosshairs acted like an overgrown child. Being in a relationship with the other man was often a double-edged sword. He loved Crosshairs so much, but wanted to strangle him out of frustration at the same time. And tonight was not a night that could be handled with meditation. It had to be pulled at the roots.

“G'night, babe,” Crosshairs said with a cheery tone.

Drift jumped when he felt a sudden whack on his ass as he was walking by. His eyes quickly glazed over, but he ignored the Australian. The temptation to turn around was strong. He made a single sigh and continued onto their room.

When he entered their shared bedroom, Drift took his time in undressing down to his boxers and fetching his favorite sleeping robe. It was a long and blue silky robe with a ornate koi fish design. One that Crosshairs had given to him as a gift. As he wrapped his robe around his body, part of Drift hoped that Crosshairs would come to sleep with him. But, as Drift laid down on their king-sized bed and stared at the alarm clock on the nightstand, he knew that the Australian was just going to pass out on the couch.

It was barely 12:30 a.m. Oh, yes. He and Crosshairs were going to have quite a conversation in the morning.

He made a soft yawn before closing his eyes.

When he woke the next day, he had plenty of room on the bed; it was a telltale sign that he slept alone all night. Crosshairs had a knack for kicking and blanket stealing in his sleep.

He slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom. It was his usual morning routine: wash his face, straighten out his hair, etc. When Drift emerged from the bathroom—dressed in a lounging outfit of a long blue tee and sweat pants and his hair tied back in a loose ponytail—he went into a their room's closet. He opened the door and quickly pulled out a pair of handcuffs, hidden among some of their other...toys.

When he left the room, fingers twirling one end of the cuffs, he eyed the living room. Crosshairs was already up, surprisingly. He was throwing his jacket on over his arms.

“And where are you going?” Drift asked and walked into the living room.

Crosshairs looked surprised when he turned around and stared at Drift. “Hmm. Mornin'.”

“I asked you a question,” Drift said when he stepped forward.

Crosshairs seemed surprised by the sudden tone from Drift and rested his hands against his waist as he kept looking at the Japanese man. “Well, I do got mornin' shift, ya realize.”

Drift's eyes narrowed slightly and he nodded slowly. His lips twitched. So, Crosshairs conveniently forgot his warning from last night. He tsked as he slowly stepped forward. Crosshairs had turned back to facing the door. Drift moved directly behind Crosshairs and pressed behind him in a hug.

“Hmmm. It seems you aren't remembering something,” Drift chided and wrapped an arm around Crosshairs.

This only made Crosshairs produce a throaty snicker. He moved one hand down and placed it against Drift's.

“...I see,” Drift murmured after a few moments.

Without warning, he grabbed Crosshairs' hand and yanked it behind his back, quickly snapping one of the cuffs against it. He was just as fast as gathering Crosshairs other arm and joining it behind his back. He had the advantage of being well-rested and not hungover and knew the fact that Crosshairs wasn't a morning person. But, that's what weeding a problem was all about. Taking advantage of the element of surprise.

The Australian howled as his wrists were cuffed and was shoved roughly against the couch. Drift glared down at the floor after hearing the sound of cans clicking against one another. He then followed after Crosshairs and took a seat on the couch. Crosshairs was ruthlessly yanked by Drift and was splayed against his lap; stomach on top of Drift's knees.

“The hell ya doin'?!” Crosshairs demanded and tried to look back at Drift over his shoulder. However, he was ignored as Drift pulled up on his jacket's coattails. He pulled them through under his arms and threw them over his head. Crosshairs squirmed. “Drift!”

“You want to act like a child, Crosshairs, then I shall deal with you like a child,” Drift hissed back at his partner.

Drift kept one arm pressed against Crosshairs' mid-back, to keep him from moving as little as possible. He moved his free hand down to Crosshairs' ass and gently brushed over his pants. The material would be much too thick for the punishment Drift had in mind. So, in a matter of seconds, the camouflage army trousers were pulled down to his knees, exposing his boxers.

“Really, Drift?” Crosshairs asked with an annoyed tone. “Ya just want to do some kinky shit?”

“No. This is not a matter of intercourse. It is a punishment.”

“The hell ya talkin' about?”

“Silence!”

_Whack._

It was a test smack.

Drift glanced down at Crosshairs for a reaction. The paratrooper had jerked, in surprise most likely, than actual pain.

“D-did...ya just....fuckin' spank me?” Crosshairs stammered in disbelief.

Drift made a soft hum in response.

“I ain't a damn kid!” Crosshairs spat and thrashed against Drift's lap.

Drift scowled and quickly pulled his partners boxer's down, exposing bare cheeks. Drift's fingers slightly dragged against his terse ass.

“Drift! I'm warnin' ya!”

Another swift _whack._

Crosshairs made a loud gasp and jerked again. But, before he was given time to process the situation, Drift gave several more spanks.

“W-would”-- _smack_ \--“ya”-- _whack_ \--“stop!”

“Do you recall what I asked of you last night? To clean up your mess?” Drift stated with glare and paused. He rested his hand against Crosshairs buttocks, noting how heated the area was becoming.

“I was drunk, remember?”

Another spank. Crosshair's made a loud hiss and squirmed again. It wasn't easy for him to move in his position: arms cuffed behind him and being held face forward on the couch.

“For the mess you left.” Spank. “For the fact that you were selfish and spent the night watching a porno.” Spank. “For putting your dirty shoes on the table.” Spank.

The sheer multitude of whacks to his rear seemed to left Crosshairs too stunned to respond. His mouth kept switching from a gaping expression to gritting his teeth, bracing for each spank.

“I had a stressful day.” Spank. “I wanted to spend the evening with you and unwind.” Spank. “But what did I come home to?” Three more spanks followed and rang through the silence.

“D-Drift. Please!”

“Gatagata itten-ja nëyo!” he replied and gave Crosshairs another whack on the ass. “I want to hear an acknowledgment that you are sincerely sorry about this.”

Crosshairs made a sound mixed between a gurgle and a gasp, but he said nothing. Drift's eyes narrowed as he glanced down to Drift's rear. His cheeks were red and burning heat. Drift flexed his hand a few times and lightly shook it to dull the stinging sensation against his palm.

“Crosshairs?” Drift asked in a warning tone.

He was given no response. So, Crosshairs was still clinging to some stubbornness. Drift did not give another warning before his hand struck down in several rough swats. With each clap of impact, he felt Crosshairs jerk in spasms. He tried to move away from the harsh whacks, but Drift's arm kept him in place. Drift did not slow his hand; he lost count after nearly ten in a row.

“Alright! Alright! Just...stop!” Crosshairs said suddenly and panted severely.

Drift did just that. To hear what his partner had to say for himself. He turned his palm over and flexed it again. His palm was nearly the same shade of red as Crosshairs' ass. But, most likely, not stinging quite as much.

“A-Alright. Ah get it, yeah. Shoulda been more considerate,” Crosshairs fumbled with his words.

“And?” Drift pressed. Another sudden whack.

“OW! And...and I shouldn't make such a mess,” he added quickly.

“You're getting there,” Drift replied. A single spank.

Crosshairs jerked forward.

“Gah! Ah'm sorry!”

After a moment, Drift slowly nodded approvingly and gave Crosshairs' bare cheeks a gentle knead before pulling his boxers and pants back up. He reached for cuffs and unbuckled them with their button tabs. He waited patiently and allowed Crosshairs to sit up at his own pace; as soon as the paratooper did move to sit beside Drift, he cursed. He moved both hands to rub at his sore bottom.

“Shit! Drift, yer killin' me,” he said with a wince and groaned.

“I hope it leaves an impact that you will remember,” Drift replied and leaned back against the couch.

Crosshairs produced a loud sigh and nodded, but did not meet Drift's gaze. “Yer right...Ah'm really sorry,” he muttered.

After all the time in their relationship, Drift knew just how stubborn the Australian was. And how hard it was for him to admit his faults due to such pride.

“Gomenasai,” Drift murmured as he leaned his head against Crosshairs' shoulder. “I...perhaps got too carried away.”

“Nah, babe. S'all good,” Crosshairs replied. “But that does give me an idea, ya know. We gotta try that in bed now.”

Drift's expression twisted into surprise, but a glance up to Crosshairs told Drift that he was dead serious. Drift smiled and moved up to plant his lips on him.

It was true that their love was often two sides of the same coin, but he wouldn't give it up for anything.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in a commission from me, please check this link http://thebuggu.tumblr.com/post/91937067210/i-know-i-made-this-post-a-few-days-ago-but-im 
> 
> Thank you! C:


End file.
